Amistad prohibida
by yusefan halackti fanny alejo
Summary: este fanfic participa en el reto 7 de caldo de toothcup para el alma "toothcup alive biches!" summary: el la clase del profesor North donde todos los jovenes dreamwords y disney estudian Noah(toothless) tiene un sueño interezante.


3574 palabras en este fanfic, estoy viendo que mis fics colinda a esta cantidad casi siempre, sea la canción que sea la que me inspire, tenga letra o no. Vale esta es mi segunda respuesta al "reto 7 de caldo de toothcup para el alma, _Toothcup alive Biches!_

 _ah y este esta dedicado a:_ No-Name-1996 le prometi que le dedicaria mi proximo fic

declairmer: How to train your dragon no me pertenece, ni los libros ni la canción ni nada , solo la trama y bla bla bla bla… los demás personajes las referencias del the big four y demás siguen la misma dinámica.

any way Enjoy!.

* * *

En los antiguos años del romanticismo, donde el arte y la música llegaron a un auge de esplendor y apreciación sin igual es donde surgió nuestro personaje.

Toothless, conocido formalmente como Night Fury, era uno de los mayores compositores de su época pese a que se decía que era bastante joven.

Nacido en la vasta tierra noruega de Berk, donde la escancia vikinga se respiraba como en sus mejores décadas, fue donde tuvo su formación.

Nadie sabe nada de sus padres, pues el mismo siempre se dijo huérfano, una familia lo acogió claro está, con un solo padre, el señor Cloud jumper un hombre de la nobleza que paso su titulo de noble a su hijo adoptivo, fue la única familia que este niño conoció. También su mayor influencia, ya que el gran señor era director de orquesta.

El señor Jumper había notado el talento del niño desde una muy tierna edad, enseñando al crio de ese entonces todo lo que necesitaría saber sobre música, desde como leer partituras hasta los instrumentos más complicados, siendo el piano el más destacable del joven músico.

Fue conocido en Roma, España, Italia e Incluso en Inglaterra.

Fue en su última presentación en Inglaterra cuando la vida se le complico a nuestro joven personaje.

Saliendo del palacio de Buckingham, el joven músico se encamino montado sobre un potro rentado en las calles oscuras de Londres, su padre se le había adelantado a la posada en lo que su hijo disfrutaba de la fiesta.

Toothless suspiro cansado pero satisfecho de su propio trabajo, ya que con todo su esfuerzo sabía que podría darle una vida aun mejor a su padre adoptivo, para corresponderle todo lo que había hecho por él, un simple niño desamparado en el mundo.

— **¡CUIDADO!—** se escucho la suplica desesperada

El grito lo paró en seco, al final de la calle con la luz de los faroles, se acercaba un extraño artefacto, a una gran velocidad, lo reconoció como un carruaje, pero este se movía sin ser remolcado por monturas.

— **No puede ser. —** murmuro sorprendido.

— **¡AUXILIO!—**

Al verlo pasar frente a su montura, pudo ver que la carcacha tenía un pasajero, un jovencito de no más de 15 años.

No lo dudo un segundo.

— **¡HARRE!—**

Puso su montura a correr detrás del carruaje, pese a que no era un experto en eso de los rescates sí era de los pocos que seguían fuera a esas horas de la madrugada.

Logro que el potro se pusiera a la altura y velocidad del extraño artefacto, llamando la atención al jovencito que iba de pasajero.

— **¡SALTA!—** le grito Toothless, ya estaban lejos de la ciudad y no sabía que podría pasarle al muchacho si seguían allí.

— **¡NO PUEDO!—** Le contesto el muchacho forcejeando para salir, Toothless le miro bien, y fue entonces que diviso que el muchachito tenia atrapado su pie izquierdo entre dos vigas de madera rota del extraño carruaje. Noto que entre cada sacudida salía algo de sangre.

No lo pensó un segundo.

Salto dentro del carruaje junto al muchacho.

— **¡RESISTE! —** le grito entre todo el ruido que hacia la maquinaria del carruaje, con fuerza jalo del pie del jovencito sacándolo casi al instante, el Fuerte aullido de dolor que saco el niño fue casi escalofriante, pues tenía un profundo y largo corte desde la planta del pie hasta un poco más arriba del tobillo, lleno de astillas y más abierto de lo que Toothless pudo haber esperado.

Escucho a lo lejos el relincho del caballo y el súbito frenon que dieron las herraduras, el barranco frente a ellos fue algo que nunca previo. Abrazo contra si al niño que tenía en brazos.

— **Cierra tus ojos—** le murmuro contra la cuenca del oído mientras inevitablemente caían al fondo del barranco.

Despertó luego en casa de un curandero conocido de la región, Gobber el rudo.

El abrazo de su padre le hizo saber que en realidad se encontraba vivo, aunque le dolía la cabeza a horrores y escuchaba un insistente zumbido. Estaba seguro de haberse golpeado la cabeza muy duro. Para su sorpresa no noto que tuviese nada roto, sentía algunos dolores, seguro de golpes, y también logro notar de reojo unos cuantos raspones. Pero de allí en fuera todo bien.

— **¡CASI ME DAS UN INFARTO TOOTHLESS!—**

Miro a su padre casi espantado, su voz le sonó como un murmullo acompañado del largo zumbido que seguía extendido a su alrededor.

Cloudjumper seguía hablando ajeno a lo que su hijo estaba pasando, hasta que noto su cara de incredulidad.

— **¿Qué pasa hijo?—** pregunto preocupado.

Toothless estaba realmente espantado ya que esta vez el sonido fue nulo, pero el movimiento de labios de Cloud y el lenguaje corporal del mismo le dieron a entender rápidamente la pregunta.

— **No puedo escuchar nada. —**

El golpe del accidente le había roto ambos tímpanos, dejándole sordo por completo.

Una enorme desgracia para un hombre músico.

Grito, golpeo y descargo su furia con todo lo que tuvo a su paso durante semanas.

Sollozo de impotencia en brazos de su padre, el cual nunca dejo de apoyarle. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba trabajar en realidad, ya que con los ahorros de Cloud y lo que había ahorrado Toothless de sus conciertos en esos años, tenían suficiente para vivir bien y sin preocupaciones el resto de sus vidas e incluso para mantener a unas 5 personas más sin preocuparse por otra cosa que decidir que comerían en la tarde.

Cloud Jumper con paciencia fue enseñándole a su hijo ahora el arte de leer los labios, para que así fuese mas sencillo sobre llevar su sordera y no quedarse incomunicado del resto del mundo.

Les quedaba aun un mes en Inglaterra antes de que el barco que les regresaría a su hogar arribara.

Toothless miro por la ventana de la posada de la que irónicamente Gobber –su doctor- era dueño. La luna estaba llena.

Le dejo una nota a su padre diciendo que saldría un momento, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer en realidad.

Camino por las calles como si las conociera, volteando en cada tanto al sentir las presencias de la gente acercarse o alejarse de él. Le sorprendía como sus sentidos se habían agudizado y adaptado a su nueva condición incluso antes que él mismo pudiese aceptarlo.

Encontró un pequeño parque solitario, con un hermoso claro que resplandecía a la luz de la luna llena.

Fue hacia una banca con toda la calma del mundo y se sentó.

Se miro en el reflejo del agua. Ya no tenia los golpes, los raspones se habían ido, tampoco usaba ya la banda en la cabeza ni los paños en las orejas, cualquiera diría que se veía normal.

" _ **¿Cómo habrá quedado ese niño?"**_

En todo el mes que estuvo adaptándose, auto compadeciéndose y finalmente asimilando su nueva realidad no había pensado ni una sola vez en el niño con el que había caído a aquel barranco.

— **disculpa ¿está ocupado?**

Toothless sintió las vibraciones de los golpecitos que dieron en la banca de madera, un aroma dulce como de las galletas de vainilla y luego la presencia de otra persona.

Su corazón casi se le paro ante la aparición que tenía en frente.

Era el muchachito del accidente. El chico aun tenía uno que otro raspón en sus brazos y parte de su acanelado rostro, andaba con una muleta bajo su brazo derecho.

Se le achico el corazón cuando volteo a ver su lado izquierdo.

El chico usaba una prótesis de madera y metal donde antes había estado su pie izquierdo.

Por lo visto no estaba acostumbrado a usarla ya que aun con la muleta se movía con torpeza.

— **¿No lo está? ¡Qué bien! Gracias. Necesito descansar la pierna.**

El pequeño jovencito se sentó a su lado con la vista perdida en el cielo. Se quedaron así un rato en silencio. Toothless se sentía algo mal por el pequeño muchachito que tenia alado, ya que ambos había quedado limitados de una forma u otra.

— **Me dijeron que esta noche hay luna llena, debe verse hermosa en este claro ¿no?—** le pregunto el niño volviendo la cara hacia donde sentía la presencia del joven músico. Toothless de pronto sintió ganas de llorar al verle de frente.

Los ojos verdes del muchacho ahora se encontraban opacos, sin brillo ni nada de vida, con todo lo que debería ser blanco alrededor de tan tristes esmeralda brillando en rojo de sangre derramada.

El chico se había quedado ciego por el accidente.

El pequeño al no recibir respuesta volvió a voltear su cara en dirección al claro de agua frente a ellos, aun con una brillante sonrisa en los labios, como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo su condición.

Toothless dudoso tomo la mano del joven sobresaltándolo levemente.

— **¿Disculpe?—** el chico dudoso movió sus dedos hacia la nada hasta que toco hacia donde Toothless dirigía sus dedos. Su cara.

El joven sonrió y recorrió la cara de su compañero con delicadeza y cuidado, Toothless sonreía con ternura ante la cara de curiosidad del chico, dirigió las manos del niño a sus orejas, queriendo darle a entender su condición.

— **Oh… ¿tus orejas? ¡Son lindas!—** Sonrió levemente sonrosado el niño mientras seguía su exploración por la cara de su desconocido interlocutor.

Toothless suspiro levemente resignado al leer lo que decían los dulces y rozados labios del niño que tenía enfrente.

— **¿Humm? ¿Qué pasa?—** el pequeño había escuchado el tono de ese suspiro, que iba rondando a la decepción. **— ¿he hecho algo malo?**

— **No es eso Hiccup, el joven enfrente de ti, el chico que te salvo la vida, dicho sea de paso un joven hijo de un noble, es sordo. —**

Hiccup alejo sus manos exaltado al escuchar la voz de Gobber, el cual era su padrino. El castañito se sonrojo furiosamente de la vergüenza, apenas balbuceando incoherencias. **— ¡Ohh! ¡Lo siento tanto mi señor!—** chillo el peque avergonzado.

Toothless miro a Gobber desde su llegada y logro leer todo lo que había dicho **. —No importa Hiccup, yo siento todo lo que te ha pasado a ti** — le contesto con sinceridad.

Gobber se sentó del lado contrario de la banca mirando a la calle, pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes le prestó más atención.

La manita de Hiccup busco tímidamente la mano de Toothless y la acaricio. **—muchas gracias… por salvar mi vida, señor…?—**

— **Toothless—** respondió el joven músico sin quitar la vista de los rosados labios del niño. Toothless apretó la pequeña mano con sus largos dedos de pianista **. —no hay de qué pequeño.**

Se quedaron un rato así observando ambos a la nada.

— **¡Quisiera ver cómo nace una amistad prohibida!—** Grito a todo pulmón Hiccup sobresaltando a Gobber y haciendo voltear a un sorprendido Toothless.

Había sido muy tenue, como un pequeño canto, pero le había escuchado.

Sabía que el niño se refería a ellos dos, un niño plebeyo y un joven noble no debían convivir, pero por alguna descabellada razón le encantaba la idea. Dentro de él, en lo profundo de su corazón, sentía que aquella pequeña criatura que tenía enfrente podría pedirle el mundo y él se lo daría en charola de plata, todo a sus pies, sin chistar en un segundo.

Lo tomo en brazos como una princesa, colgándose la muleta en un hombro y se echo a correr con el pequeño, el cual se abrazo a su cuello riendo nerviosamente.

— **¡¿AH DONDE VAMOS?!—** Pregunto el pequeño castaño entre risas nerviosas.

El joven noble le respondió con una enorme sonrisa divertida desapareciendo entre las calles nocturnas de Londres con su pequeño niño en brazos.

—… **ah…oah…Noah!—**

Noah medio se removió no queriendo moverse de su cómodo pupitre

— **¡NOAH!—**

El chico pelinegro se levanto sobresaltado escuchando las risas de sus compañeros y la sonrisa risueña de su querido noviecito.

— **Gracias por volver a la clase señor Fury—** le dijo Risueño el profesor North, el cual les impartía su clase de historia **— Bueno alumnos, así es como se cuenta que el Gran músico conocido como The Night Fury, compuso la tonada Forbidden Friendship, en honor al niño que salvo la noche que según dicen se quedo sordo. Dicen que a partir del encuentro con este singular niño también hizo la sonata Romantic Flight**

La campana de la salida de clases sonó.

— **bueno alumnos, eso es todo por hoy. Jack, tienes que volver a casa antes de las 5, Meme va a ir a casa con Pìtch a cenar, Toothiana hará el postre frio que tanto te gusta y quiere que la ayudes, si te portas bien Aster dijo que te dará un premio.**

Le hablo North en tono pícaro a Jack, su Hijo adoptivo, el cual ya estaba rojo hasta la punta de sus blancos cabellos, recibiendo codazos de Merida y Hiro en sus costados mientras se encaminaban a la puerta, seguidos de Rapunzel, Flynn.

Noah soltó una risa irónica mientras recogía sus cosas y las de su adorado castañito.

— **¿Todo bien Toothless?**. Pregunto su noviecito llamándole por su a los ojos de Hiccup mientras se colgaba ambas mochilas al hombro, le sonrió con ternura y le revolvió el cabello.

— **Por supuesto Hicc, solo soñé contigo. —** El pelinegro disfruto del delicioso sonrojo que se instalo en las pecosas mejillas de su niño

— **no digas cosas tan vergonzosas.** Murmuro apenado Hiccup mientras salían al estacionamiento del animation´s college school

— **solo te soy honesto peque. Ah por cierto… —** levanto el asiento de su motocicleta metiendo ambas mochilas y sacando dos cascos. Se coloco el suyo y luego le puso a Hiccup el suyo con cuidado. **— Cloud salió de viaje y regresara el lunes por la tarde. Te quedaras en mi casa, ya hable con Valka**.

Ambos subieron a la motocicleta y emprendieron camino a casa del pelinegro, Hiccup se abrazo con fuerza a la cintura de su novio, algo sonrojado por la perspectiva de como pasaría su fin de semana.

(Por que quería arriesgarme a hacer un lemon en este reto! aquí les traigo un pequeño regalo busquen Romantic Flight y Forbidden Friendship y escúchenlas a ambas! en sus versiones arpa y piano en el caso de Forbidden Friendship. y el piano y el piano/violin en Romantic Flight son hermosas y en ambas me inspire, aunque Romantic Flight se me hace más bella para la escena de cama! )

— **Ohh!—**

Los gemiditos apenados de Hiccup hacían coro a la música que sonaba a su alrededor, pequeños y dulces acordes de piano llenando la habitación donde ambos cuerpos cumplían la danza armoniosa que solo el amor podría mover de manera tan bella.

Noah movía su lengua y dedos sobre el cuerpo de su niño de forma delicada, quitando rastros de diferentes sustancias dulces que previamente había colocado sobre el pequeño, acompasando sus movimientos con los acordes en piano de Romantic Flight y Forbidden Friendship mordisqueo con dulzura los pezones cubiertos de crema pastelera mientras su diestra acariciaba de forma superficial la sonrosada entrada de su niño, la cual se contraía en placenteros espasmos conforme las administraciones iban bajando por el acanelado cuerpo.

La atmósfera en cierto modo contrastaba entre la sensualidad del ritual que Toothless había elegido esta ocasión para consumir _–casi de forma literal-_ el cuerpo de Hiccup, con la romántica música que casi hacía sentir a Hiccup flotar entre las diferentes sensaciones y roses que su cuerpo recibía.

Una Fresa bastante grande fue colocada entre sus sonrosados labios mientras Toothless le abría de piernas de par en par.

No podía ver nada de lo que su novio hacia, ya que el mismo le había vendado los ojos pidiéndole que confiara en que lo que le hiciera iba a valer la pena. Su pelvis se ondeo casi de manera automática al sentir el rose del aliento contrario acariciar los muslos, dio un gemido ahogado por la fresa cuando algo liquido, frió y espeso corrió por su entrepierna, su vientre bajo y ambos muslos internos, junto con un dulce aroma a chocolate.

— **Anda pequeño, sostén tus piernas, hare que goces tanto que lloraras y rogaras que siga —** le murmuro Toothless contra su oreja con todo el aire masculino y sensual que era capaz de reunir en esos momentos, delineo la oreja con la punta de su lengua, chupo el lóbulo hasta que este quedo rojo y brillante como las mejillas de su dueño.

Acompaño a Hiccup en el mordisqueo de la enorme fresa, haciéndola explotar entre ambas bocas. Ambos gimieron gozosos por el dulce sabor.

Toothless volvió a bajar por el delgado y lineado cuerpo de su adorado niño de manera lenta, con paciencia, como si en realidad no estuviese haciendo nada que requiriese prisa.

Succiono los costados notando que esto le daba escalofríos, mordió los pezones de nuevo sacándole fuertes y suplicantes gemidos, le paso las uñas ligeramente filosas por la espalda presionando un poco más en donde estaba el comienzo de las hermosas mejillas posteriores, feliz de que el miembro del pequeño ya lloraba con semilla prematura sin siquiera haberle rosado más que con el aliento.

Amaba hacerle eso a su pequeño, pues ese era su mayor ritual a la hora de hacerle el amor, ir subiendo el calor del pequeño de manera gradual, yendo lento, con paciencia, acariciando y estimulando cada nervio hasta que el peque no supiese siquiera donde estaba, que todo su mundo se redujera solo a ellos dos compartiendo tal momento.

Lamió con gozo el vientre del pequeño, riendo levemente en los espasmos que estos sufrían, ayudo a Hiccup empujando el mismo un poco más las piernas pecosas contra los suaves costados.

Lamió y succiono sus muslos, dejando marcas rojizas que solo él tendría el placer de ver siempre, disfrutando el sabor del espeso jarabe junto con la piel de su muchachito. Hiccup gemía y temblaba en impaciencia, ondulando de vez en vez las caderas, buscando fricción que aun no le seria concedida.

Toothless tomo las manos de Hiccup y las bajo de forma lenta, dejando que estas acariciaran la suavidad de su propia piel, hasta que llegaron a estar sujetando las mejillas inferiores del pequeño.

Toothless las hizo abrir ese pequeño santuario que cubría la sonrosada entrada. — **Sujétalas bien. No vayas a soltarles Hiccup.**

El pene de Hiccup salto pidiendo atención, y las manos del pequeño apretaron ambos montecitos de carne en respuesta. Toothless sonrió levemente con algo de satisfacción, tuvo que darle algo de atención a su propia erección ya que la imagen de por sí ya le producía una gran excitación, tanto que dolía.

Vertió más del espeso jarabe en su niño, esta vez en la sonrosada entrada que latía en ansias. Se relamió sus labios y bajo su cara hasta hundirla entre las piernas del niño. Y chupo.

— **¡O-OH! ¡DIOSES TOOTH!—** los gritos y gemidos de gozo de Hiccup le inflaron el pecho de ego y orgullo a Toothless, el cual ponía un gran empeño en su tarea solo por escuchar más de esos hermosos coros que hacia su pequeño.

Le penetro con la lengua de manera suave y profunda, logrando traspasar ambos anillos que protegían aquel santuario, reconociendo los relieves, rosando los que savia sacaba esos armoniosos sollozos. Cuando noto que su pequeño estaba a punto de terminar se detuvo abruptamente, manteniendo las manos del pequeño abriendo sus piernas y su entrada, quitándole cualquier forma de hacerse culminar por su cuenta.

— **P-por favor Toothless… yo quiero por favor—** suplico entre sollozos y pequeñas incoherencias Hiccup, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

— **Dímelo amor, ¿Qué quieres que te de cariño?—** pregunto el pelinegro casi con ternura.

— **Por favor hazme terminar.—** Suplico el castaño en un gemido ahogado.

Toothless no necesito mas, devoró el lloroso miembro de su pequeño en su boca, sintiendo el sabor del chocolate combinado con la esencia del castaño. No lamió mucho, se dedico a succionar como si de alguna forma pudiera sacarle el alma atreves de su miembro.

— **¡TOOTHLESS!—** la semilla del pequeño exploto de golpe en su boca, sonrió internamente tragando y disfrutando de su recompensa, la esencia de su niño tenía un gusto dulzón y levemente salado, normal ya que Hiccup casi siempre consumía cosas bastante dulces, ya fuesen caramelos o frutas, no era muy fanático de la carne.

Subió por el pecho temblor del muchacho, el cual aun no superaba su reciente culminación. Era hermoso. **—Hermoso orgasmo el tuyo Hiccup.** Hermoso todo él en realidad.

El peque le rodeo el cuello en un abrazo mientras Toothless retiraba la venda de sus ojos.

— **Gracias, tonto arrogante.** Bromeo el pequeño.

Compartieron un beso, sabia a Hiccup, a fresas, crema y chocolate, todo lo dulce y rico del mundo es lo que Toothless y Hiccup podían reconocer en aquel momento.

Toothless entro a la mitad del beso dentro de Hiccup de una sola lenta estocada, el vaivén fue lento y decadente, un ritmo pausado que enloqueció a Hiccup hasta hacerlo gritar, Toothless se movió de esa manera exclusivamente para disfrutar a su castañito, haciéndolo ver estrellas entre cada estocada, hasta que el clímax los reclamo juntos y así culminaron el gran acto.

Horas después Toothless tenía sobre si a un Hiccup profundamente dormido, el cual ronroneaba como un pequeño gatito. Pensó en el sueño de aquella tarde, le había parecido tan real que pensó que quizás eran recuerdos de alguna vida pasada. Eso lo hizo sonreír ya que si eso era verdad, entonces en la siguiente vida que compartieran Hiccup seguiría siendo suyo.

* * *

y este es el final. ojala les guste para el reto, es mi primer lemon original de este fandom gratcie!


End file.
